Another Journey?
by Dripping Blood Hanyou
Summary: Sora saves Axel from disapating and promises they will journey together to find Axel's heart and we all know what that means, ROAD TRIP! This story is in Sora's point of view and I got this idea from Sylphstarwind!
1. Chapter 1

Another journey

Summary: Sora saves Axel from disapating and promises that they will journey together to find Axel's Heart and we all know what that means, ROAD TRIP! This story is told in Sora's point of view and I got this idea from sylphstarswind's awesome story!

Chapter one

" Axel, Your Disapating! " I said sadly but I didn't know why. " That's what happens when you put your intire being into an attack, "

He looked at me as he said this, " Anyway I digress, Go find Kairi and tell her I'm sorry for what I did to her! She's in the castle's dungeon! " I nodded my head no at Axel.

" You can tell her yourself! " He looked at me like I was crazy and responded with a sarcastic response. " Nah, I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, Haven't got one! "

I glared at Axel for that one but still tried to think of a way to help him. " You wanna know what? " I looked up at him.

" Roxas was the only one I liked, He made me feel like I had a heart and what's weird is, So do you! " I cocked my head sideways in a confused way and Axel chuckled at me.

" I feel like your my friend just like Roxas was and I want you to have this! " He passed me a keyblade with two circular ends like his weapon, It was called, " The Bond of Flames."

Now I was completely determined to help my new friend. " There has to be a way to save you! " Axel laughed at my hard head and explained it to me so I could understand it easily.

" You can't save me from death, Sora! And besides even if you could, I wouldn't let you because I don't want to live, Got it memorized? " Okay now I was getting annoyed, Now was not the time for sarcasam.

" Do not give up on living just yet or your just disappointing your best friend who still lives and you'll be disappointing me, Got it memorized? " I said making fun of him.

He playfully slapped me before going into the world of unconciousness. I used this chance to try and use cure but it failed completely.

" I can help you, Sora! " A voice said from nowhere and I looked around and it just made me more annoyed that no one was there.

" Oh Sorry, I forgot you can't see me! " A blond figure with blue eyes like Kiari's appeared infront of me with a soft smile.

I jumped back in fright and fell over Axel's body but quickly got up to save what pride I had left. " Who are you? "

The girl's smile turned into a frown and she looked like she was going to cry but hid the unshead tears from me.

" My name is Namine and the only way to save Axel is to lend him some energy through the keyblade. " I sent her a confused look and she sighed.

" You concentrate on lending your energy to him and put the keyblade right on his middle and the energy will flow through, understand? "

I nodded my head and was about to do as I was told but Donald interupted me. " Sora, We need that energy to defeat Xemnas! "

I couldn't agree more but this was important to me too so I had to do it. " I'm just lending him a little, Donald! " Donald looked annoyed but let me continue.

I did as Namine told me and sat the keyblade on Axel's middle and lent him some energy to stay alive but it wasn't easy because I almost fell in Fatigue.

" Good job Sora, But now I have to go so I guess I'll see you around! " She was about to leave but I stopped her because I has one more question.

" Can I restore his heart somehow? " Namine looked at me curiously but answered anyway. " Yes but you must find it and he will know when it's his heart and I have to leave now! "

She opened a dark portal for herself and stepped through but left it there for myself and the others. I put my arms around Axel's waist and began dragging him towards the portal.

" What are you doing Sora!? " Donald practically yelled. " I'm getting him to somewhere safe and besides what are friends for? " Donald sighed, The boy was way to kind.

" Gawrsh, Where are we gonna take him Sora? " Goofy asked alot quieter then Donald. " To our dear old pals in Twilight town! "

Donald and Goofy weren't so sure at my decision because Axel could still be bad and Pence, Olette, and Hayner hated him with all their guts.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Another Journey?

Chapter two

Pence picked up a stick and started to poke the unconcious Axel that was delivered three weeks ago. " Is he still alive? "

Axel grunted a little when Pence continued poking him, proofing he was alive. " Why does Sora wanna help him anyway, He kidnapped Kiari! "

Olette did agree that Axel kidnapped Kairi but she knew Sora pretty well so he had to have had a reason to help Axel. " But, Sora did seem to know what he was doing! " She said.

The boys nodded their heads at her stated fact and began poking Axel again. " Stop poking him and He's looks like he's about to wake up so go tell Sora! " Olette said quietly.

Hayner grumbled some choice words at Olette and quickly left the room to go get me. " Sora, The weirdo is waking up! "

I jumped off of the sofa and accidentily fell face first on the floor. I picked myself up and sent a cold glare at the laughing Hayner and ran to Axel's room.

I ran inside the room and tripped again but this time over Olette's leg. " Sor...ry S..ora! Giggle! " Olette managed to get out of her throat at the fact she was laughing at me.

I growled and picked myself up again and sent them all cold glares that shut them up for good. I started to poke Axel until he opened his eyes.

" Where am I and how long have I been out? " He mumbled as he sat up and looked around the room. " Your in Twilight town and you've been out for three weeks. "

Axel was now cautiously looking between me, Hayner, Olette, and Pence. " Don't worry, They won't hurt you! " He seemed to trust me so he relaxed.

" How was the final battle? " I wondered why he really would care but answered anyway. " Xemnas was pretty tough but he didn't stand a chance between me and Riku and The Bond of Flames. "

He appeared to be very intrested when I said I used the keyblade he gave me so I explained the battle as accurately as possible.

" So where is The duck, Dog, Kairi, and Riku? " I was really starting to wonder why he was asking but answered anyway.

" After we dropped you off here, We left, Destroyed Xemnas, Goofy and Donald went back to their castle, Riku and Kairi are at the islands, and I waited for you to wake up. "

Axel pretended to be flattered and gave me an imaginary hug. While he was doing that, Everybody else snuck out the room except me.

" You just scared everybody out of the room and your about to scare me out so stop that! " He sent me a What-can-ya-do face and put on a goofy smile.

" Thanks for saving me from dying, It was very generous to help someone who's tried to kill you! " Axel wasn't fond of saying thanks so it took awhile.

" Your welcome and it's about time you get some more rest and then you can try walking around tomorrow! " I said and left Axel to get more rest.

Axel lay in the dark trying to sleep but wasn't even close to being tired thanks to the 3 week nap so he slowly put his legs on the floor and tried to put his weight down but he fell.

" Owww... " He wispered quietly as he stood up again but this time he was able to actually stand and tried to walk and was about to fall again but luckily he caught himself.

He smirked and slowly began walking towards the door and silently slipped out of the room and into the shadows of the room that everybody else was in.

" Hey, You guys wanna watch a scary movie? " Hayner asked all of his friends. " Yea, Let's watch Saw 3! " All heads nodded yes as I popped in the movie.

I plopped down on the sofa and we all began to watch the movie. " Hey can I watch with you guys? " Axel said and he silently laughed as we all jumped and screamed.

" I am going to kill you later Axel but for now, Come watch it with us if you want to! " Axel nodded and plopped down and we all watched the movie together.

During the middle of the movie, Olette fell asleep of boredom because it wasn't all that scary, Pence and Hayner left the room because they were scared, and Myself and Axel were watching it with our full attention.

" Is this movie awesome or what? " I wispered as the guy got his limbs broken by The Rack. Axel mearly nodded because his eyes were glued to the T.V.

Right at the end of the movie Axel had fallen asleep next to me and I was about to fall asleep so it was decided that myself, Axel, and Olette would sleep in here.

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

This idea was from Sylphstarwind Another journey?  
Chapter three

I slowly opened my eyes to see Axel a few inches away from me, poking me. " Too early, Stop it! " I mumbled and sent a timid glare at Axel.

He sent me a crooked smile and just continued poking me. I was getting less tired by the second and if he kept poking me, I would kill him.

" Stop poking me before you get a foot up your... " Both of us knew that I wouldn't finish that comment so he continued poking me.

" Okay, You have to the count of five to stop poking me or you will pay in pain! " I knew I didn't mean it but it was worth a try. He just sent another smile and continued.

" I,2,3,4,5 AND NOW YOU BETTER RUN! " Axel jumped off of the sofa and ran away from my very angry form that was chasing after him. If I didn't catch him now I would later!

Olette opened her eyes and began laughing at what she saw. I had Axel taped to a chair with his hands taped behind his back and I was poking him mockingly.

" What did you do? " I jumped at the sudden sound of Olette's voice because I thought she was asleep and tripped over Axel's leg, again.

Axel began to silently laugh at me as did Olette as I picked myself up and mumbled a few curse words. " I gagged him because he wouldn't stop poking me! "

Olette began to laugh again at both of us and We both got a mischevious glint in our eyes as I untied Axel. Olette saw this glint and ran away at her fastest speed but was too slow.

I jumped on her and let Axel begin to tickle her while I looked for some markers to doddle on her with. " Stop! " Axel just continued until I walked over there with the markers and He held her still.

I took out a red marker and doddled the jiggsaw circles on her cheek, LOSER in green on her forehead, and Drawn by Sora and Axel across her neck.

Alex sent me a thumbs up sign when he got a good look at Olette and both of our smiles only grew when we heard Pence and Hayner coming our way.

" Hahhaa, They got you good Olette! " Hayner said as he walked over to us with Pence at his side, Both wearing lopsided grins.

Olette pushed the laughing Axel off of her and went to wash off the stupid drawings that Sora drew." Who wants Breakfest?"

We all raised our hands and went into the kitchen, grinning. I got an apron for myself and anyone else who wanted to cook and got some eggs and bacon.

Axel stood next to me and put on an apron and began cracking eggs into a bowl while I put the bacon on a pan.He threw in a little salt, pepper, and vegtables and passed them to me.

I cooked 10 omletes, 2 for everybody and poured them a cup of orange juice and Axel sat the table while I called them down. " BREAKFEST IS READY!

Hayner and Pence rushed in and grabbed a chair before gulping down their food and Olette calmly walked in and got a seat just as Myself and Axel were sitting down.

" Great Food! " Hayner yelled as he put his bowl in the sink and ran off with Pence close behind him. " Thank you for making this delicious food! "

Olette said politely as she put her dish in the sink and running off after the two boys, leaving the other two alone. " They're right, You did a good job making these! "

I said trying to break the silence and luckily it worked. " Thanks... or something like that! " I glared at him but was still thankful for that awesome breakfest.

We both stood up and put our dishes in the sink and decided today we would be lazy and watch T.V.

We plopped down on the sofa and we channel searched until I put it on Corpse Bride and relaxed to watch the movie.

" Axel, Do you want your heart back? " He looked at me like I was crazy and went back to the movie. " We can go find it if you want to because Namine said we could. "

" I would like that but There's no way we can find it with so many worlds out there and besides who would want to help me? " I sent him a smile.

" Sure there may be many worlds but we can and will find your heart if you want to! " Axel nodded his head at my persuasion and began to watch the movie again.

I sent him a cold stare and switched the T.V. off because I was not finished. " Are we going to go find your heart together or not? "

He nodded and returned power to the T.V. and began watching his movie again and I sighed, He was hopeless! " When do you want to leave? "

I was pretty sure he was ignoring me but to my surprise he actually answered. " In about two days, Now hush cause I wanna watch my movie! "

He was so childish but then again I had my moments too so I got into a comfier spot and began to watch the rest of the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

I got this idea from Sylphstarwind Another Journey?

Chapter four

" I need some new clothes! " Axel said as we walked around Destiny Islands with Riku and Kairi.

" You shouldn't shout stuff like that out or people will think you are crazy which you are but.. Who cares? " Riku said as we walked on the sandy beach.

I nodded and agreement with Riku but Axel did need new clothes because he looked really suspicous in his black cape. " How about we all go to the mall? "

Kairi and Riku said they didn't really feel like going anywhere so that left Axel and Sora going to the mall with a pocket full of munny.

" What clothes store do you want to go to? " I asked the over hyper active Axel who was looking at everything he passed up. " Kacey's! "

I seriously thought that was a shoe store but Axel proved me wrong by pointing out the clothing materials inside of the shop so we went to Kacey's.

" How about this? " Axel was wearing a green pair of cargo shorts with a black muscle shirt and I had to admit, He had a good sense of fasion. " Looks's good, Huh Sora? "

I nodded my head and he went to go change into another outfit. This time he came out with a pair of blue jeans and a plain black shirt that made him look gay but still looked good.

" Axel that's enough for now and the next time we visit Master Yen Sid we will get you a real outfit! " He nodded and put back on his black cape and we paid for the clothes and left.

" Sora can I have a piece of Candy? " I was getting really mad with his overly hyper attitude so I threw a piece of chocolate at him which was a big mistake.

" mmmm...This tastes good! I LIKE CANDY! SORA GIVE ME THE PIXIE STICKS OR DIE! I WANT MORE CANDY! IT'S MY PRECIOUS! CHOCOLATE! MORE CANDY! "

I sweat dropped and picked up my pace because Axel was making a scene and hurried to Riku and Kairi's.

" I ATE A CHOCOLATE AND THEN I HAD NONE... NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CHOCOLATE IS GONE, IT'S DEAD! WHO MURDERED MY CHOCOLATE! THEY WILL PAY! "

I grabbed Axel's hood and began pulling him towards the laughing Kairi and Riku. " Sora, What is wrong with him? " Kairi said between laughs.

" HE GAVE ME CHOCOLATE! I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK! CEREAL! BUNNIES ON FIRE! " Riku and Kairi could barely breath, Axel was... SUGAR HIGH!

" Now you know that you never give Axel candy, Sora! " Riku managed out between breaths from laughing so hard. I picked up a pan and knocked Axel out cold.

" Wasn't that a harsh way to shut him up? " I nodded no and threw him inside on the sofa again and made lunch for everybody while we waited for him to wake up.

Axel slowly opened his eyes after being knocked out for about an hour and had a horrible headache. " What happened? I feel like I have a hangover! "

I started to laugh at Axel and handed him a bag of ice to set on his forehead. " I had to knock you out because you were on a sugar high! "

Riku and Kairi laughed a little too at poor Axel but who could blame them, It was really funny! " You knocked me out with a pan, Didn't you? "

I nodded and got slapped on my head from a X-Hyper Axel who was pressing the ice against his head. I rubbed my poor abused head and glared at Axel.

" You ready to leave or what? " Axel nodded his head and got off of the sofa and left the room to change real quick.

" We're gonna miss you Sora! " Kairi said through tears and Riku nodded his head in agreement, He sure would miss Sora alot.

Axel rolled his eyes at the mushy goodbye and opened a Dark portal for himself and Sora. We were off on our new adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

This idea came from sylphstarwind Another journey?

Chapter five

We were surrounded by 5 worlds. One that was underwater and had a Pineapple, A rock, and something else, a.k.a Squidward's house.

One had A red dragon standing next to a girl in a ninja outfit with a red dragon across her right arm, preferably a birthmark.

One had 5 cats standing next to each other, 3 kittens and 2 adults running away from a butler.

One had A meatball, A shake, and a thing of fries standing infront of a house with their neighbor yelling at them.

The last world had a huge forest with a pack of five, 2 girls, One with a huge boomerang and one with a bow and arrows, A weird cat, and 3 guys, one with puppy ears, one normal and one with a tail.

" Which one do you want to visit first? " Axel asked me, looking at all of the worlds with intrest.

" I would prefer to go to the underwater one first but it's up to you! " Axel seemed to consider this and opened up a dark portal to that world.

We walked inside the portal and came out underwater as A squid and Starfish, I was the squid wearing a brown shirt and Axel was the starfish wearing green shorts.

" Sora is that you? " Axel looked amazed as he looked at himself and poked my tentacles around. " Yep and I've got eight arms! "

We began walking around until we reached three houses, One a rock, One made of rock, and one made of pineapple.

A sponge ran out of the pineapple screaming I'm ready until he accidently ran into Axel. " Hi I'm Spongebob, Who are you? "

Spongebob stuck out his hand and I shook it but all Axel did was waved his hand a little. " You're a talking Sponge! Oh sorry... I'm Sora and this is Axel! We're new here! "

" Well I can give you a tour of the intire town and let you meet my best buddies! But first I have to go to work but you can come along if you want! "

I nodded yes and ignored the fact Axel was shaking his head no and pulled him along by his arm while I followed SpongeBob.

" Where do you work? " I really did want to know where they would hire a talking sponge. " I work at The Krusty Krab, Home of the world famous Krabby Patty! "

" What's a Krabby patty and Why would they name it a Krabby Patty? " Spongebob gasped, I didn't know what a krabby patty was!

" A Krabby patty is the most mouth watering, Spine tinggling, Jaw dropping, Pleasure bringing food ever and Me and my Friend, Patrick are kinda why they named it that! "

How did they make it get named that? " How did you and Patrick make it get named a Krabby patty? "

" Me and Patrick were watching a joust and got picked as volenteers to be in the joust but We didn't know and the sea horses threw us and we went back in time! "

" How did you go back in time? " Me and Alex said at the same time. " All in good time my friends, I don't know how but we just did and I'll tell the rest later cause we're here! "

I looked infront of me and saw a building that looked like it was suppoused to be a retirement home and it was filled with people eating something.

" Follow me inside, I'll cook you up a few patties to try! " We walked inside and ran right into Mr. Krabs. " Hi I'm Sora and this is Axel, Who are you? "

Mr. Krabs sent us a curious stare but answered anyway. " I'm Eugine Krabs, The founder of The Krusty Krab and the Guy runnin the cash register is Squidward Tentacles! "

I was shocked to say the least, Everything talked! Squidward looked up and gasped, There was another squid here! He ran over to me and introduced himself.

" I am Squidward Tentacles, The most Talented Squid in the ocean! " I looked at him like he was crazy but didn't want to be rude so I introduced ourselves.

" I'm Sora Tortalini and this Is Axel Star! " Axel began to laugh silently to himself at the last name I chose as did I. " Do you like to play any instruments? "

I actually did play an instrument once and it was the Electric Guitar but that was awhile ago. " I play the Electric Guitar but haven't practiced in awhile! "

He looked amazed to find out I played an intsrument and looked eager to ask more questions and I was hoping Spongebob would hurry up and lucky me, He just finished.

" Sora, I made those patties for you and Axel to try! " He passed us a tray with two patties on it and got us a table to sit at.

" These look like Hamburgers! " Spongebob gasped, They were nothing like hamburgers! " They are not hamburgers! They are Krabby patties and taste better then hamburgers! "

Axel looked at me with a bored look on his face and began to eat his patty which indeed did not taste anything like a Hamburger, They tasted better!

" I'll talk to you later, Sora! " Squidward said as he got back to his duty as cashier. " Thanks SpongeBoob! " I said through a mouthfull of food and began laughing, SpongeBoob!

Axel laughed with me too and we nearly choked on our food but lucky for us, Spongebob got us water when we turned blue in the face.

" Hey SpongeBob, Can you give us that tour now! " I asked him when I finished my delicious Krabby patty. " I have to ask Mr. Krabs but he'll probably let me! "

Spongebob skipped off towards Mr. Krabs office happily. " Mr. Krabs, Can I give Sora and Axel a tour of the town now, They're new here! "

Mr. Krabs mearly nodded because he wasn't paying attention, He was counting his money. " Ok Let's go you guys, We have alot to cover! "

I threw me and Axel's tray away and followed Spongebob out the door and into the streets of Bikini Bottom. " Hey Spongebob I forgot to ask, Where are we? "

We were stopping at a red light for clams to pass when I asked. " We are in Downtown Bikini bottom! And now I can finish telling you the story of the krabby patty! "

I noddded my head eargerly, I had to know how he got it named. " These guards said we were arrested for which craft because we fell from the sky, It was horrible! "

Spongebob acted like he was fainting before continuing. " Me and Patrick got thrown in the brig and there we met Squiddly, Squidwards Great,Great,Great,Great,Great,Great,Great Grandfather and he sang us a silly song explaining why he was down there and then the guards came and said the king wanted to see us! "

He stopped talking and took a dramatic pause before continuing. " We visited the king and got sent on a parrales journey to save his daughter and defeat, Planktomalord! "

He screamed and fell to the ground before going on. " While near the bridge to Planktomalord's castle we meet Mid evil Sandy and me and her fought and I won with Karate! "

He did a Karate yell and Karate chop before starting again. " She helped us get in and we defeated him with the help of his pet dragonfish because we gave him a patty! "

A jellyfish passed by and Spongebob went chasing after it. " He zapped his master and he surrendered and we went back the king's as heros! "

He did a bow before speaking again. " The king figured he could get more money by selling the patties and because he was a krab he called them Krabby patties! "

I stared at him and my eyes started to twitch, THAT SOUNDED SO FUN! " Can we go meet some of your friends now? "

Axel was really hoping Spongebob would say no but to his unfortunate luck Spongebob nodded yes.

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, This idea is from the genious work of Sylphstarwind and I'm sorry if I spelt it wrong!

Another journey

Chapter six

" You guys this is Patrick Star and what's cool is Your name is the same as his Axel, Maybe your brothers! " Spongebob said as he pointed at the slobbering Patrick.

" Yeah, I'm no way related to the pink blob and Can you please tell him to stop drooling!? " Patrick stopped drooling and put on an angry face before responding to Axel.

" That's Mr. Doctor. Professer. Pink blob to you, and don't you forget... ZZZZZ... huh? " Patrick began drooling again as he slept while he stood.

" Does he do that often? " I asked, worried that Patrick might be broken but all worry vanished when Spongebob nodded yes and woke Patrick up.

" AHHHHH! SPIDERS! " Patrick picked up his rock and began to smash the other three for a few seconds before falling asleep again.

" Yep, You have proof that I'm not related to the idiot! " Axel said as he rubbed his abused back.

" THAT'S MR. PROFESSER. DOCTOR. IDIOT TO YOU AND DIE SPIDERS! " Patrick picked up his rock again and smushed the others, again.

" Can we go meet somebody else? " I asked in a whining voice, I was not in the mood to get beaten up by a rock again.

" Sure, You can come meet my friend, Landy Cheeks as I like to call her but It's really Sandy Cheeks the Squirrel! " I nodded, Anything was okay except staying with Patrick.

" Before we go to Her treedome we need helmets of water or the dry air would kill us! " SpongeBob said as he set a bowl full of water on His, Mine, and Axel's head.

" Are we taking Patrick? " Axel asked, Afraid of the answer being yes. " Nope, He needs his rest so On that note, Let's go! "

We ran after the overly Hyper Spongebob towards a big Airdome with a huge tree in the middle, A perfect place for a Squirrel to live.

Spongebob knocked on the metal door and it opened, Draining all water that was inside. " Sandy, You home? I have some new friends I'd like ya to meet! "

Sandy came walking towards them with a smile, Preferably meant for Spongebob. " Howdy SpongeBob, Who are these new critters? "

I had unobservantly figured out she was from the south or something like that. " These are my new friends, Sora and Axel. "

Sandy shook our hands and welcomed us inside for some cookies she just baked. " Hey SpongeBob, Does Sandy play any sports? "

I had to know because with one quick look, I could tell she had tons of muscles. " Yeah she does, She does Karate and Lifts weights, She beats me at both! "

I patted SpongeBob comfortabely on the back, He had to be good at something. " There has to be something your good at so What is it? "

Spongebob thought about it for a second and only two things came to his mind. " I'm good at going on Adventures and For some reason I'm good at singing, It's weird. "

I nodded my head no, It wasn't that weird he could sing or that he was good at going on adventures because we could use that while fighting heartless.

" That's okay SpongeBob, I'm good at Destroying stuff if that helps! " He stared at me like I was crazy so I took that as a No.

" Ok I got the cookies and afterwards, Do you wanna have a Karate match Spongebob? " Sandy said as she set the cookies down on the picnic table that appeared from nowhere.

SpongeBob nodded yes as he began munching on the cookies, Man were these good! Sandy began to lift waits while SpongeBob ate and we kinda felt unincluded.

" Umm... Is there anything we could do, SpongeBob? " Spongebon looked at me and rubbed the back of his head, He forgot I was there.

" Sorry Sandy but I can't abandon Axel and Sora right now so I'l talk to you later! " Sandy nodded her head and waved bye as we left.

" SpongeBob, Is there anybody else you want us to meet? "Spongebob thought for a second and only one name popped into his head.

" The nastiest Sea dog in all The ocean, Plankton is the only one you have to look out for because he is always trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula and almost succeded once with Plan Z! "

I nodded my head but really I had no idea what he was talking about and it was getting close to dark. " Hey Spongebob, Can we stay with you because we don't have a place? "

SpongeBob nodded his head and lead us inside his humble pineapple and set up the sofa bed for us and cave us a Krabby Patty for dinner before leaving us to peace.

" Hey Axel, This isn't so bad I mean you have to admit, you had fun today! " Axel nodded because I was right, He did have fun except for when we were with Patrick.

" DIE SPIDERS! " Patrick ran inside Spongebob's house and pounded us with a stick until he was happy. " I hate Patrick! " I heard Axel mutter as did Patrick.

" IT'S MR.DOCTOR.PROFESSER.PATRICK TO YOU! " We heard in the distance and sighed, We had a long day and it was finally time to go to sleep.

" Night Sora, I know I won't sleep for awhile with Patrick around. " I laughed at him and mumbled goodnight and drifted off to sleep but not before hearing one more thing.

" IT'S MR. PATRICK! "

End of chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Another journey

This idea came from sylphstarwind

Chapter seven

Axel openned his eyes to see Patrick poking him. " AHHHH! " Patrick jumped and landed on Spongebob who was right behind him.

" Patrick get off of me! " Spongebob mumbled through a mouthful of Patrick's butt. " Spongebob where are you? "

Patrick began looking everywhere for Spongebob except under himself and poor Spongebob was running out of oxygen and was turning purple.

" Patrick your sitting on Spongebob and He's losing oxygen so Get off of him! " I said in a distressed voice, Why must they wake us so early?

Patrick got off of the floor and sighed in relief when he saw Spongebob and started to poke him with curiousity because he was purple.

" Thanks for getting off! " Spongebob said as his face turned yellow again and lost all purple. " Don't mention it, Buddy! And now what do you wanna do? "

SpongeBob ran upstairs quickly and came back down with 4 nets, One for him, One for Patrick, and one for me and Axel.

" What are we going to be doing with those nets? " Axel said unsurely, Their defianition of fun was very dangerous. " We're going jellyfishing and are going to have a picnic! "

He sighed in relief, That didn't sound so bad except for the fact that he had no idea what Jellyfishing was. " I'll explain how to Jellyfish later but right now, I am going to carve your names into your nets while you guys make the picnic. "

We all nodded and went into the kitchen and looked around and found Seanut Butter, Jellyfish jelly, and Barnacle loaf Bread.

I began making the sandwitches while Axel and Patrick found a picnic basket and sat drinks next to where the sandwitches would be until we heard a meow.

" I didn't know SpongeBob had a cat? " SpongeBob walked in with the nets and a curious look. " I don't have a cat but I do have Gary Squarepants the snail! "

Gary rolled his eyesockets at his master while he slithered into the kitchen to eat his lunch. " But.. I thought cats meowed?... Never mind. "

SpongeBob passed out the nets and waited for us to finish making the picnic before marching towards a bus that would drive us to jellyfish fields with us behind him.

" 4 to Jellyfish fields my good man! " The bus driver pointed at the 50 cents box and waited patiently for them to pay.

Spongebob threw 2 bucks into the box and ran all the way to the back of the bus with Patrick while we sat up front.

After about 5 minutes the bus stopped infront of a field filled with roaming Jellyfish and Spongebob eagerly ran off of the bus into the middle of the field.

" Patrick and I shall now show you the proper technique to catch and release a jellyfish! "

They prepared their nets and began running after a jellyfish. " La La La La La, La La La La! " SpongeBob sang as he swung his net but missed and fell.

"Duh Duh Duh Dum Dum Dum Da Dum Da Dum Da Da Da Dum Dum! " Patrick swung his net and sucessfully but not gracefully caught a jellyfish and accidently released it.

" La La La La La la la la la la la la la la la la la Dum! " Patrick and Spongebob said at the same time and tumpled down the hill with a jellyfish in each net.

" Do you actually want to do this, Sora? " I nodded my head eagerly and began running and swinging my net and caught multiple jellyfish and gently released them.

Axel sighed, and He was usually the childish he but joined in with the rest of us. " Spongebob can we stop and eat and then go back to your pineapple? "

Spongebob nodded and took a picnic blanket out of the picnic basket and threw it on the ground and set up the picnic.

" Let's eat! " We all sat down and began to drink some Kelp milk with our Seanut Butter and Jellyfish jelly sandwitches.

" Hey SpongeBob, Sing your best day ever song! " Patrick yelled when we finished eating and Spongebob nodded his head yes and began to sing.

Mr. Sun came up and smiled me.

He said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see!

Jumped out of bed and I went outside, feeling so super self extasified!

It's the best day Ever! Best Day Ever!

It's the best day ever!

I clapped and whistled for Spongebob and the little square took a bow. " Come on guys, It's time to go back to the pineapple! "

A bus stopped infront of us and we borded on for free this time but none of us had clue why.

We passed up a sign that said now leaving Bikini Bottom so we were definately not going back to the pineapple.

" SpongeBob why did that sign just say, Now leaving Bikini Bottom? " SpongeBob got a horrified look on his face when I said that.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT AGAIN! " The bus suddenly went downwards and we were all forcibly pushed into the back of the bus, stupid gravity!

" What do you mean not again? " I managed to get out of my mouth but it was hard because of all the wind that appeared from nowhere.

" Okay End of the road Pal, Last stop! " The busdriver said and pushed all of us out of the bus and onto the cold sand and drove off.

" Where are we, SpongeBob? " Patrick and Spongebob looked around horrified before answering.

" This is RockBottom and we're gonna have to be stuck here till morning and that's not good! "

I sighed in annoyance, We were stuck in a town we did not know anything about and that Spongebob and Patrick were afraid of!

" I have to go to the bathroom! " I whinned and Spongebob nodded his head as while so I figured he had to go too and since he's been here before, he know's where it is!

" Spongebob can you show me where the bathroom is? " The sponge nodded and lead me too two doors that had question marks on them.

" I normally wait for someone to come out but if you just want to walk into one then that's okay too! "

I nodded and walked into the one on the left and a whole bunch of screaming girls came out but I had to go so bad that I didn't care.

Spongebob laughed and ran inside the other room and once again a whole lot of girls came running out screaming.

We quickly used the bathroom and got back to our friends. " Hey Spongebob, Is there any hotels here cause we're gonna need somewhere to sleep. "

" Yeah they have a motel down a few blocks and we can go get a room right now! " We all began running towards the place where evil was afoot and we had no idea.

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Another journey?

This idea is from Sylphstarwind

Chapter one

FlashBack

Plankton sighed, A few days ago was his latest attempt to steal the krabby patty formula and it ended up with him flushed down the toilet.

" How are you doing, Dear? " His computer wife, Carren asked him. " It's horrible and it's not fair! Why does Krabs get everything good!? "

His voice was filled with rage and while he was basically rambling, Carren got an idea from something she had read on the newspaper yesterday.

" Why don't you use the heartless to steal Mr. Krab's heart and you can steal the formula with their help? " Plankton got a confused look on his face, What were Heartless?

" What are Heartless and Elaborate Computer wife! " A fully animated plan made with doodles appeared on her screen and she allowed him to read it.

Plankton was suppoused to call the heartless, make a deal with them that he would help them catch the keyblade weilder, meet them at the Rockbottom motel's basement, bring them the key blade weilder so they could take his heart, and then they would bombard the Krusty Krab and take the Formula.

" Well If this is going to work, I need to call them so what is their number? "

End of Flashback

Plankton quietly ran towards the RockBottom motel so he could go meet the heartless that would help him achieve his life long goal.

He ran and ran until he reached the basement and didn't even stop there, He just continued running until he ran into a long streachy thing that shocked a little when he hit it.

"You must be Plankton, It's good to meet someone who is actually up too a little evil! My name is Marty and my goal is world domination and helping you, So do we have a deal?"

" It is an honor to meet you Marty and of course we have a deal! " They shook hands, Marty made sure he didn't shock the little Plankton.

.O.

I yawned, We all had a tiring day and we were finally going to be able to sleep as soon as SpongeBob got us those rooms.

" I wouldLike to Rent a Room for 4 please! " The guy nodded and handed Spongebob a pair of keys for one of the best rooms they had.

We ran up too our room which was 129 and walked inside and gasped, It was beautiful well It would be beautiful if you were Demeyx. ( I think that's how it's spelled! )

The walls were a light blue with bubbles painted everywhere, The carpet was blue also, The bathroom was blue, The kitchen was blue, and they had 4 water beds.

" Wheeee! " Patrick said as he bounced up and down on his bed. " Light's out! " I yelled and jumped onto my bed which was the middle one.

Spongebob got the first one on the left, Axel got the second left one, and Patrick got the right one.

.O.

" So all you have to do is find the the keyblade weilder, who is somewhere in Bikini Bottom and bring him to me along with Mr.Krabs so I can take their hearts. "

Plankton nodded and started to laugh evily with Marty and left but came back because he didn't know what I looked like.

" What does the Keyblade weilder look like? " Marty sighed and held up a picture of me standing with Donald and Goofy when I was human and said I would look different though.

Plankton nodded and ran out to formulate a plan on how to catch me and Mr.Krabs.

.O.

I slowly opened my eyes and screamed, Patrick was wearing a dress! " Patrick why are you wearing a dress? " When he turned around I almost barfed, He had makeup on to.

" Mr.Krabs said I would make a pretty girl so I put on makeup and a dress! How do I look? " He tried to pose but all he did was show his butt off I and ran out of the room to puke.

" Wow, he's too stuned at my beauty to answer! I should show Axel and SpongeBob now! " 2 other screams of terror signaled Spongebob and Axel were wide awake.

" Patrick why are you wearing a dress!? " Axel shouted and ran out of the room to puke as well.

" Wow, You look good pal but I think you should put your normal clothes back on, What do you say? " Patrick nodded and ripped the dress off and stood in the room, naked.

" HOLY SHRIMP! " I shouted and ran back into the bathroom and started to puke again, Axel did the same.

" Here Patrick, Put your shorts back on! " Patrick nodded again and slipped his pants back on that came out of nowhere.

Axel and I came back into the room with our fingers in a cross, pointed at Patrick who ran away and his under his bed.

" Why is tubby hiding under the bed? " I asked Spongebob who seemed to think about it for a few minutes and then remembered it wit an ohh.

" Patrick is afraid of Holy stuff so put your fingers down and he'll come out. " We nodded and put our fingers down and just like Spongebob said, Patrick came out happily.

Then out of nowhere, Tons of shadow heartless slid into the room and got into battle stance and hissed. I sighed in annoyance, We were surrounded!


	9. Chapter 9

This idea came from the wonderful Sylphstarwind

Another journey?

Chapter nine

Spongebob and Patrick screamed in terror and hid under the bed while Me and Axel started to slay them with the Keyblade and His Chakuras.

" Bring it on, Little Shadows! " I shouted as I cut another few in half with my Ragnarock attack. " Don't entaginize them, Stupid! " Axel shouted as he killed some off with fire.

Each time I slayed one, another five took it's place so it was time to end this. " FINAL FORM! "

My outfit turned silver and two keyblades popped in my hand, Rumbling Rose and Bond of Flames glowed with power and I began striking them down, lightning quick.

Axel smirked at my progress and began throwing his chakuras at double pase, killing them almost at the same rate I was but I was still faster.

After five minutes all Heartless where gone and I was almost out of energy and Axel probably was too but he was way to proud to show fatigue like a normal person.

Spongebob and Patrick ran over to me from the bottom of the bed and carefully set me down on my bed so I could relax and then began to question me, Typical.

" What were those things, Sora? " It almost scared Spongebob to remember how they kept attacking. " They are heartless and me and Axel are here to get rid of them. "

Spongebob nodded in understanding and handed me a glass of Kelp milk which I was thankful for. " What were those key thing'ys you used? "

Patrick said in the smartest tone he knew, which wasn't much. " They're called Keyblades, They are meant for destroying darkness and sealing keyholes. "

I covored my mouth, I was not suppoused to tell them that! " So that means, You're the Keyblade weilder! Mermaid man and Barnacle boy have to meet you! "

I got a confused look, Who were Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? " Who are Mermaid and Barnacle Boy? " I asked as I sat up straight.

" Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are the best super hero's ever, even if they are retired and they need your help to defeat the Evil! "

I nodded and tried to stand up but I was to fatigue and I fell to the ground, unconcious. Axel ran over to me and made sure I was all right before sitting me on my bed.

My mind

I continued to fall through the eternal darkness and wondered when it would ever stop until I fell onto the circular Plateau known as The Room of Awakening.

" Why am I here!? I already know what I need so why bring me back to the beginning? " I shouted. A figure chuckled silently and walked out into the opening to talk to his other.

" You're here to talk to me, and besides it's not that bad being brought back to the beggining! " Roxas said with a smile at my shocked face.

" Roxas!? Well it figures you would be in my mind so, What did you want? " His other got a mischevious look and snapped his finger and they were on the islands.

" I wanted to let you know that Axel's heart is a lot closer then you think but I can't tell you where or that would be cheating and I don't cheat! "

They were walking along the sandy beach while Roxas said this, and Pushed me onto the water and then ran away at a high speed. " ROXAS! YOU WILL PAY! "

I shouted as I squezed the water out of my hair and let it spike up again before chasing after my very mischevious Other and then I formulated a plan to make him pay.

" Roxas, I give! I don't have the energy to keep up and besides I think we have alot to catch up on! " Roxas nodded and came towards me, and all I thought was, " Sucker! "

I got a twinkle in my eye that luckily Roxas missed because he was bobbing his head and counted down slowly,123 NOW! I ran off in the other direction and Roxas followed suit.

I smirked and rounded a coconut tree and then jumped by the side of it and twirled and watched as Roxas tried, and failed and got pounded in the head by coconuts.

"Sora,That was mean! " Roxas pretended to bawl before getting up after and began running after me. I rounded the Pouipo fruit tree and jumped over while Roxas tried, and tripped.

He flew over the edge of the island and fell into the water with a scream. Splashhhhhhhhh! " Sora, um... Gona... Ki.. U! " Roxas's words were drowned out by the water.

I smiled at my nobody and dived over the edge, making a perfect scenery picture and swam up next to him. " Can't let you have all the fun! " I said with a smirk.

He nodded and we both swam towards the shore as fast as we could, We really did have alot of things to catch up on!


	10. Chapter 10

Another journey?  
This idea came from Sylphstarwind

Chapter ten

Roxas and I sat on the Paupio fruit tree, the brisk wind blowing through our hair. " It's exactly like the real thing, beautiful. " I wispered, my voice soft and sencire.

Roxas nodded his head in agreement and we watched the sun shrink behind the horizon until it finally slipped away into the darkness.

" So is there anything else you want to talk about, Roxas? " I asked my other because he seemed to have something on his mind, well our mind.

Roxas shook his head and nodded no, It was nothing he should worry his other about...yet. " Hey Sora, It's about time you wake up cause your worrying everybody, So see ya! "

I nodded and the peaceful Island and Roxas disappeared and I fell through the darkness for what felt like hours until I opened my eyes.

My mind

Patrick and Spongebob were sitting on the floor playing go-fish, probably waiting for me to wake up and Axel was leaning against the wall, thinking.

Sunlight shown through our balcony window and I hid under the covors and groaned, which got everybody's attention. " Sora, Are you up? " Spongebob asked quietly.

I waved my hand a little to show I was up and listening, but I stayed under the covors. Axel smirked and pulled the covors off of me and pushed me off of the bed.

" Sora, If you're ready my dear sinourita, I belive it's time we went to visit the old people Spongebob told us about, What do you think you lazy bum? "

When he called me lazy bum a whole lot of memories from when it all began came flooding back into my mind and I smiled a true smile which creeped everybody out.

Axel was about to ask me if I wanted to go again but I interupted him by jumping up and pulling two keyblades out and smirking but only said two words, " Let's go! "

Everybody nodded and Axel pulled out his chakuras and we began walking towards the old retirement home where Mermaid Man and Barnacle boy resided.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mermaid man sat on the sofa staring at the T.V. with his young ward, Barnacle boy next to him but the thing was they were both old, very old.

I marched in the retirement home with the keyblades hidden on my waist and everyone behind me as Spongebob pointed out who they were and we walked over there.

" Hey look, It's the T.V. Repairman! " Marmaid man said when Spongebob stepped infont of the T.V. with a smile on. " No It's just the sponge kid, What do you want kid? "

Spongebob smiled and pointed at me. " The names are Sora and Axel, Got them memorized? " Axel said in a voice that showed he really didn't care.

" You mean like Sora the keyblade weilder who destroys evil? " Barnacle boy asked and he completely forgot what happens sometimes when you said the word evil.

" EVIL! Where is the Evil? Is it them? " Mermaid man shouted and he pointed at me and the others. Barnacle boy sighed and slapped Mermaid man before getting back to us.

" We need you guys to came to the mermalair so we can talk in private so come later, and I mean all of you! "

He pulled a lever and the sofa opened up and a big silver slide in it's place and Barnacle boy pushed all of us down before slidding down himself.

" WHHHHHEEEEE! " I shouted as we slid down the metal slid that hurt a little but it was more fun then painful. Axel rolled his eyes at me while he slid down, but he had a smile.

The slide ended rather quicklyfor my taste but I didn't complain because this was obviously a privalage. We all stood up and followed the two heros towards cases with costumes.

" These are the costumes of legendary hero's and we want 3 of you and maybe the squirrel kid to put these on so, Choose your costume now! "

I looked carefully at all of the costumes and ended up choosing The Elastic WasteBand,Axel choose Captain Magma,Spongebob was The Quickster and Sandy would be Miss Appear but she wasn't here right now. ( Poor Patrick, He gets no costume! )

We all slid into our costumes quickly and Axel began melting stuff for fun because well He was fire so it figures. " We're are having a serious Heartless problem and we need you!"

Barnacle boy said and me and Axel shook our heads yes, That's the intire reason we were here. " We need you to track down their stronghold but first, You need Sandy! "

We nodded and ran out of the Mermalair towards Sandy's treedome so we could destroy the evil known as Black Shadow thingy's or Heartless.

End of chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Another journey?  
This idea came from Sylphstarwind

Chapter eleven

" Hey Sandy, Wanna help us save Bikini Bottom from destruction... again? " Spongebob yelled as we ran inside her treedome. Sandy looked up and smirked at Spongebob.

" I would love too, Haven't had done a good butt whoopin in a while! So when do we start and I need the Miss Appear costume, and where is it? "

Spongebob smiled and pulled the costume out of nowhere, Cartoon characters do that alot. " One step ahead of you Landy! Go change so we can start investigating! "

Sandy nodded and ran into a dressing room that also appeared from nowhere and changed quickly, Cartoon characters are show offs! " Where do we start? " She asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plankton smirked and began to type in his plans on his USE, Under Sea Electronic that he found on the ground and it was labled Spongebob. ( OHHH HE STOLE SPONGEBOB! )

" So when do we start, Dear? " Carren asked Plankton, She only called him Dear because She was a computer wife but other then that She hated him!

" We start as soon as I find that stupid Keyblade weilder and trick him into going to pay an unsespecting visist to Marty and get's his heart stolen! I gotta go search for him now! "

Carren sighed as her creator ran out the door, His plans would someday be his death. ( She has no idea! Ummm... Back too the story! )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" SOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Axel whinned to get me annoyed which he knew was happening fast. " WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATT!? " I bellowed, Scaring him.

" I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEDDDDDDDD! " I started to twitch and threw the closest thing I could at Axel which was a piece of coral.

He rubbed his abused head and readied himself to continue ranting. " OOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEE! "

I stopped in my place and looked at him with shocked eyes, That sounded so wrong below so many levels! " What do you want? " I asked him, afraid to find out.

" A HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGG! But you don't do the hippy stuff! " I glared at him, Did he have to act so immature right now!?

" If I gave you a hug and a piece of chocolate, Will you shut up? " Axel nodded and smirked, I didn't remember what happened last time with the chocolate.

Axel stuck the candy in his mouth and gave me a big hug before his eyes went as wide as sausers and he started to jump around conspicously.

I twitched again, Axel did that on purpose because he knew he would get hyper and that's bad! " Axel you little twerp, I WILL MURDER U VICIOUSLY! " I yelled but he continued.

" ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS AN UGLY BARNACLE AND HE WAS SO UGLY EVERYBODY DIED, THE END! " Patrick glared at Axel, Why hadn't he thought of that?

Sandy and Spongebob walked in the back of the group and laughed at Axel time from time but mostly stuck to their own private coversation until Axel ran back there.

"HI SANDY, HI PATRICK! YOU GUYS ARE WAY COOLER TO HANG WITH THEN THE KLUTZY BRUNETTE!" I glared at Axel and began running as fast as I could to catch him.

"I AM NOT KLUTZY AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSULTS! " Sandy and Spongebob were on the ground laughing and that's when they remembered they left Patrick alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Can anybody open this maynaise jar? " Patrick shouted while he stood alone in the Mermalair with a jar of maynaise that wouldn't open so he couldn't eat.

" OH TARDERSAUCE, I'LL DO IT MYSELF! " He yelled and picked up a very dangerous weapon that blew stuff up and shot it at the jar but it destroyed everything else instead.

" FISHPASTE, I'LL TRY A GRENADE! " He pulled the tab off of the grenade and threw it at the jar before running to the bomb shelter and waited for... BOOM!

He happily ran over to the jar to still see it closed and everything else destroyed. " PICKLED SEACUCUMBERS! " He threw the jar at the wall and the cap popped off.

He smiled and made a sandwitch and ate it before looking at his surroundings. " Wow, Mermaid man and Barnacle boy have let this place go down hill! "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You think those two and Patrick will be okay? " Sandy asked as she watched me topple Axel over and began to slap him but he got away and began intaganizing me again.

" Patrick will be fine, He is an adult and can take care of himself unless he forgets how to eat again but I'm not so sure about these two. " I was now chasing a laughing Axel.

" I say Axel survives for another 5 minutes, What about you? " Sandy said boredly. " I give him about 2 minutes so anything you wanna do while we wait? "

Sandy nodded and they began to play battle while I wrestled Axel to the ground and pinned him but all he did was smile. " SMILES MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND! "

I stared at him and started to twitch and in the process I fell over and Axel was free. " You are very scary, You know that right? " He smiled at me and began to jump up and down.

" Yeah I know and I try! Ring around the Sora, Closa the doora, Push him to the floora! " Axel was still definately Sugar high and it looked like it would last for a while.

I was getting tired of this fast so I threw something else at Axel's head which happened to be Mrs. Puff and knocked him out cold and made Mrs. Puff inflate.

" WHY SPONGEBOB AND FRIENDS, WHY? " She cried as an ambulance put her on a strecher and into the vehicle before driving off.

I shrugged my shoulders and picked up Axel, I didn't care if she was hurt because I have no idea who she is but Axel is my responsibility no mater how much I wished he wasn't.

End of chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Another journey?

This idea came from sylphstarwind!

Chapter twelve

" SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA! Why did you have to knock me out with a puffer fish? " Axel asked me in a whinney voice, I think the chocolate was drugged and he had spikes everywhere on him.

" Because if I didn't then we would be dealing with a hyper Axel and I don't want that, understand little boy? " I asked him like I was talking to a baby and saw him light up like a fire.

" SORA, I WILL KILL U! " I gulped and ran away from the now on fire and really mad Axel who was chasing after me at his fastest speed, which was really fast. " COME ON AXEL, KAIRI CAN RUN FASTER THEN YOU! "

I was absolutely sure this would make him go faster and I was right, but he ran to fast and he hit me and then we went flying into a eletrical pole and got shocked. Sandy and Spongebob were laughing so hard but stopped to wonder about Patrick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick stood inside of the now destroyed mermalair with Barnacle boy fussing at him but he wasn't listening. ' I like cheese doodles and My pet turkey, Sam! ' He thought to himself.

Barnacle Boy looked at Patrick and knew he wasn't listening so he slapped him and walked away, but not before putting a turkey in his place. " Sam HOW COULD YOU! "

Patrick yelled and ran away crying. The turkey shrugged and started to clean the mermalair up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Axel, Please stop throwing us into things and getting us hurt! " I said and watched as Axel rubbed his head and sent me a smile.

" Sorry Sora, but I can't help it cause I was born to cause trouble where ever I went and when I'm with you, I cause twice as much trouble! " I glared at him and continued walking.

Spongebob and Sandy stopped laughing because the lack of air and continued with their conversation and I suddenly got an idea which was oddly specific.

I wispered it ino Axel's ear and he got an evil glint in his eyes which meant trouble for some but I had one even eviler so it meant trouble for all.

Both Sponge and Squirel stopped and shivered at the evil look and knew that Axel and I were up to something, but what they had no idea.

" Sora, When do we set the plan in motion? " I wasn't sure if I could trust him but I had no choice. " We start when we defeat the heartless here and whoever they're with. "

Axel nodded and we continued with our investigation with the other two far behind and Patrick out of their minds and what we had planned in.

" What do you think they have planned? " Spongebob asked Sandy who just shrugged and they continued to watch them suspicously.

" Whatever it is, It is big because they shouldn't get that look in their eyes except when they have something planned which is right now and I'm worried! "

Sandy nodded her head at Spongebob's statement and they continued talking but were still suspicous of me and Axel and I didn't blame them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plankton laughed evily and rubbed his hands together, He was watching the group of 4 but his eyes were mostly on Sora and where his heart was.

" Hello victory, My name is Plankton! " He laughed minaically before returning the silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned around quickly and searched around myself carefully before noticing my friends curious glances. " What's up, Sora? " Axel asked me in his casual voice.

" ... Nothing... It was nothing. " Axel, Spongebob, and Sandy and nodded their heads and walked ahead while I searched one last time.

When I found nothing I figured I was just Paranoid but I swore I heard someone yell, " Hello victory, My name is Lankton! " I shrugged and ran to catch up with my friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plankton sighed in relief, He thought he was caught for sure! His evil smile quickly returned and he left his hiding spot to tell Marty where they were heading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick looked around him to make sure there was no turkeys and he sighed in relief when he saw none but he gasped in horror when he saw a whole army of turkey coming.

They were carrying rifles and it was pointed at his heart and he ran away as fast as he could, crying all the way. " WHY SAM, WHY!? " He yelled as he ran.

Sam, Patrick's pet turkey was leading the army and had a rocket launcher pointed at him and set it to fire in 5 seconds. " Bye Bye Patrick! " She yelled and the weapon fired.

Patrick gasped in horror when it went straight through his middle and he fell to the ground, making the turkeys think he was dead, but he actually wasn't even hurt.

" Ha! They think that will hurt me? I've gotten my guts blasted out so many times before it's not funny! " He mumbled to himself as he walked away from the turkeys.

" WHY DIDN'T HE DIE! " He heard Sam yell from afar and he laughed, He was immortal... OWWWWWWWWWWWW! Patrick got hit by the car and his blood squirted everywhere blinding the driver.

" Oww... Ummm... What noises do you make when you're dead? " And with those words, Patrick died and the turkeys cheered in glee, The acursed one was dead!

End of chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note

I am bored with writing this story and I have no ideas so if you wish to continue writing it yourself you may and you do not need to ask me to do it because you are allowed to because I say so!


End file.
